Unstarted Game
by ma.aane
Summary: Morticia and Gomez wants to play THE game... but they cannot get it started.


The night was horrifically beautiful – the sky was starless, however, the big full moon is shining brightly – as Morticia had seen it on her way to the top of the stairs. Her voluptuous small steps swiftly stopped in front of a door that looks somewhat decaying but felt extremely special.

Morticia softly knocked the decaying door that turned out to be hers, and her husband, Gomez's bedroom that was located at the far end corner of the mansion. She opened it to enter but immediately closed it once she was inside, for the light on the hallway came flooding inside the room.

The room was poorly lit and the only source of light comes from a single candle placed on a candle holder on top of her dresser in front of her wide mirror.

She saw a familiar silhouette of a man from his reflection on the mirror.

"Wednesday phone earlier," her cold voice said in a whisper that traveled along the dank area like a poison. "She phoned to say that she is with Joel right now. And that she will be home late. Oh! And Mama went to the swamp with Lurch, Thing, Pugsley, and Pubert. They brought dinner with them. They will be back by dawn." She paused for a moment to study her fragile figure on the mirror. Then she focused back on his silhouette. "Dinner is ready – just you and I."

Gomez looked up and saw his wife's slim figure by the mirror. The light reflected her lusciously ruby red, pouted lips and hungered to devour for it. "I will soon follow you," he said. Then he added in an almost inaudible whisper, "At the foot of the stairs."

"Why at the foot of the stairs?" she asked puzzled as she swiftly turned around to face his position. She expected to see him reclining and relaxing on his chair; but she was ever surprised when he gently forced her towards their bed. They both landed on the soft silk of the bed, with his entire body pressed on top of her. Her hands were held up by him. His face was almost too close on hers that they share the same air other one breathes.

"You tricked me Gomez, Darling. Very sneaky," she said rapidly breathing. "I should have known." She gave all her strength to force Gomez rolling over making her body harshly pressed on him. She brushed his hair that was damply sticking on his forehead that is already creating small beads of sweat. "I love it when you sweat that much, you looks so nervous and handsome. All I want to do is…" her voice faded as she held his face few millimeters from hers.

He ferociously moved up to kiss her but she restrained him with her long slender arms on his chest.

"Oh, no, you can't," she whispered. She balanced herself on his torso but she was caught off guard. Gomez made a mad grab on her waist and moved her almost weightless body onto the middle section of their spacious and elegant king sized bed.

"Who told you that I cannot?" he asked permitting his strong caring hands to move along her hour glass- shaped torso.

"Oh, Gomez, no!" she pleaded playfully, for she enjoys their contact too much. "Why don't you kiss me? I have seen it earlier that you are hungry for my lips."

"I will," he replied roughly as he pulled up her long black dress up to her very pale white thighs. "However, I am planning to do that later. How I so much adore your thighs and legs." He fingered the material on her stocking with much adoration.

She sensed his pure desire and she moved to sit up. He never let his lips to leave her neck and collar bone. She assisted him as he roll down her stocking. Their hands met. She accidentally scratched his pal at the acquaintance of their hands. He stared at her momentarily directly at her almost black eyes. Then very slowly, he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he replied. He gazed up at her and he continued rolling down her stockings. Once her stockings were taken off, he gently bowed his head to kiss her thigh.

She giggled softly.

"You are tickling me, Darling," she curtly whispered.

"Am I?" he asked blankly before he feral jumped on top of her.

"Stop being animalistic, Gomez, dear," she sensibly told him. She ran her fingers along the buttons of his shirt. At one point, she discreetly inserted her slim index finger into his shirt. Then she started to claw the material open.

"You should have told me," he simply whispered in her ear.

"Love making does not include too much talking, my Dearest," she replied in a whisper on his earlobe. "And besides, you do perfectly know that I like to be elusive. I want you to inquire. It gives more pleasure to both of us."

Gomez slightly smiled and soon kissed her softly on the check. Then he strangled out of his tattered shirt and threw it on the floor, showing off his muscular chest. She smiled slyly and moved to cling on his neck.

He returned her smile and ripped her long dress exposing her pale white limb completely.

She gasped loudly. "This is my favourite, Gomez! You bought this for me on our first anniversary! I have treasured this for 22 years! I did not even let any speck of dirt to come near this! Now, it is completely ruined!" she broke away from their intimate contact and swiftly turned around. She stared at her dress and sighed ruefully. She felt anguish for her loving spouse who only thought of expressing his love for her.

He was taken aback by her sudden ire. He turned to face her back. He touched her waist, and to his delight, she did not move away. He took the chance and grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed.

"You cannot fool me by that phony wrath, Mrs. Addams," he said coquettishly.

"That wasn't phony,' she said straightly. She didn't bulge from her position under her husband. "That was real. Gomez, I might be in real desire for your love but I do value things. After all this years, do not tell me you do not know that I am a bit sentimental."

"Well, I … ah," he sputtered uncertainly. He moved and let go of Morticia. "Well, I guess the game is off." He reluctantly climbed out of their bed and put on a new shirt. Then he started to move towards the bedroom door. It was noticeable that he moved in a slow pace, as if waiting for her to stop him.

Morticia sighed and walked towards the dressing room adjoining their bedroom. She looked longingly at her split- up dress and moved her hair on one side exposing her pale neck. Gomez stopped walking and turned to admire her bare beauty.

She tried to unzip her dress but she cannot reach for it. Gomez suddenly appeared right next to her.

"Let me, will you?" he offered romantically. She did not respond but she relaxed her arms. "As usual," he whispered on her earlobe as he slowly unzipped her dress. "Silence means yes, isn't it?"

"Probably," she replied in a whisper on his lips. "On the other hand, it probably might mean no."

"Would you mind if I …?" he questioned but let his voice fade. He moved her dress by the shoulder. Then again, another part of her body was exposed, her pale shoulder.

"No, I won't mind," she whispered softly.

He bowed his head to kiss her bare shoulder. He kissed it once, twice, thrice, and moved to kiss her pale neck, then up to her jaw line. He let his lips linger on her jaw, waiting for her permission to let him go through.

She simply smiled and pushed his chin upward with the use of her slender index finger.

Gomez hungrily bit her lips and kissed her passionately. He forcefully pushed her towards the far end of the dressing room on top of a table dresser and continued to kiss her. His hunger for her lips made him feral causing him to accidentally bite her lower lip roughly. Her lower lip bled uncontrollably and the blood dripped down her chin.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and to recollect his thought and so did her.

She pulled out her lower lip to examine the bleeding. Blood continued to flow out and she looked questioningly at him. He smiled caddishly and leaned closer to her. He bit her lower lip again, however, more gently this time and sipped her blood.

Morticia gasped lovingly and smiled against his lips. Gomez turned to look at the lip of hers and found that the wound is already well, but then he saw the wet blood on her chin flowing down her collar bone, few inches away from her chest. He then again smiled and licked her blood off after.

Out of exhaustion, she leaned on the wall behind her and momentarily closed her eyes.

"We are not finished yet," he said gaily. He made a sudden grab on her waist and let her down on the bed. "We are back to where we started."

"Oh, Gomez," she moaned. "I am tired."

"I will make you feel better," he replied.

"How?" she asked playfully. "Would you put me to sleep?"

"No, I will wake you for the rest of the day," he replied sensing her teasing. "You will feel better after this. Now turn around."

She raised an eyebrow way high on him. "Are you not commanding me?"

"Tish, come now," he said with a slight whine in his voice as he gently ran his fingers along her over exposed neck and shoulder. "It is only in rare times that I want to be in control, in charge, in the upper hand. Will you allow me? Even just for tonight?"

Morticia laughed cruelly at his morose face. She gently touched his face and pulled herself up nearing his face. "Oh, Darling, night is already gone. I know you want to play a game. I also do. However I have two conditions to let the game start."

"Anything!" he cried desperately. "Anything, even if it meant killing –"

"Ssh!" she hushed and forced her mouth on his. She desperately kissed him passionately with all her will. She pushed him over and she strangled to be on to top of him for the second time. She unleashed her stored desperation and tore his shirt in half.

"I didn't know you can do that," he admitted hoarsely as he caught his breathe.

"Now, you already know. I am not finished yet." She threw him back on the bed and seduced him. She balanced herself on his chest and started to take off her dress by the shoulder.

"You remind me of the adult films I've seen as a child," he mused touching her arm but she softly hit it away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am better that any woman who undresses for living?" she asked impatiently.

"Every time we play the same game," he replied. He shot up and almost sent Morticia flying but she was caught by him in his strong arm.

"My hero, I suppose," she said.

"I am getting impatient," he declared with tone of finality.

"And so, do I care?"

"Why, don't you?"

"I do not know. What are you impatient for?" she asked turning around showing off her corset.

"For our game," he replied. He untied her corset and touched her pale back.

"Oh all right, you have my permission." He almost flew in joy. "But," she said stopping him. His face turned sour and she laughed at it. "I am not finished yet. Massage me first before we play."

"Too easy for me to do," he replied flexing his hands.

"Then I suggest you start now," she replied relaxing.

Gomez touched her pale back softly and started to massage her.

"Mmm…" she cooed softly and closed her eyes.

"Do not go to sleep," he said romantically for the second time of the day as he continued massaging her.

"I will not," she replied softly.

"Your eyes are closed,"

"I am not tired. What I said about my tiredness is just a trick," she replied opening her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you now tricking me?" he asked with mock anger in his voice.

"You've tricked me earlier," she answered as a matter of factly.

"I guess so. Now we are fair," he said. Then he pulled out the corset under her.

"Gomez!" she gasped. She immediately clutched the black blanket near her and put it in front of her as she turned to face him. "What did you do that for?" she asked with shock on her face.

"I want to play, don't you?" he asked.

Her face softened and she slightly smiled. "That can be arranged."

"When could that be arranged?"

"Now?" she said in a questioning intonation in her voice.

"I am glad," he replied moving closer to her. He began to remove his pants s he do so.

"I know you've been waiting for this ever since we've started," she replied nearing him as well.

He smirked with great satisfaction and sat on top of her. "Let the games begin," he whispered before she kissed her.

"Begin now," she commanded before their kiss would last any longer.

He shared a smile with her and removed his trousers while she started to remove her blanket.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone rapped the door interrupting the most awaited moment of the game. Morticia immediately covered herself with the blanket that was about to be removed earlier.

Gomez on the other hand rapidly grabbed his trousers on the floor and wore it. He looked for a new clean shirt and put it on. He gave her the black robe that hangs on the dresser of hers. She wore it under the blanket hurriedly.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He ran to the door and waited for her to be properly covered by the robe before he opened the door.

"Hello father!" Wednesday called gaily.

"Hello, Wednesday," he replied. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she replied. "I just want you to know that I am already home."

"Oh," he replied shortly realizing the cause of the bitter interruption of their game. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will go to the swamp and stay with Mama," she replied. "Tell Mother that I am home!" she said walking down the hallway. Few moments later, the door banged closed.

Gomez closed their door and walked back to their bed. To his surprise, he saw Morticia sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He ran his fingers on her hair and whispered, "Sleep tight, my Love. We will play later." Then he kissed her softly on the forehead before he settled down next to her reading a book.


End file.
